


Nights Like These

by corvidking



Series: Corvid's Love for The Mighty Nein is Immeasurable [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Modern AU, No I Don't Make The Rules, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but they'll be tagged so dw, for the love of god give me requests, mostly fluff because i'm sad and gay, no beta we die like Lorenzo, no smut because ew, poly nein if you squint hard enough, probably some spoilers for campaign 2, yes they are all living together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidking/pseuds/corvidking
Summary: Clips of a group of friends known online as The Mighty Nein, and how they interact in daily life.
Series: Corvid's Love for The Mighty Nein is Immeasurable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125293
Kudos: 9





	Nights Like These

“I really hope I heard that wrong,” Beau gagged. The teacups in her hands teetered as Jester threw her arm over Beau’s neck, gently headbutting her with her horns.

“Nope!” 

Molly threw a wave in her direction, but his eyes were focused on the table, where Fjord, Caleb, and Yasha had Molly’s tarot cards laid out in front of them. Caduceus swooped in and took the teacups from Beau before she dropped them and made his way back into the kitchen. Beau stepped forwards and stared at them incredulously.

“Are you playing Uno… with tarot cards?”

Caleb nodded, said “Uno,” and slammed down what looked to be The Sun. Fjord smirked and played his card, The Magician, and held his hand out.

“Give me your card, Caleb.” Caleb glared playfully and took Fjord’s deck, but before Fjord could finish the game, he pulled out another random card and took his hand back.

“How do you even remember the rules?” Beau asked, circling the table to get a glimpse of everyone's hands.

"I think we're all just winging it, really." Everyone at the table groaned when Caleb won the game, but before they could complain too much, Caduceus stuck his head through the doorway. 

"Dinner is ready." He said slowly, his face drawn out into a peaceful smile.

"What're we havin', Deucy?" Veth called (more like screamed) from the living room, where she was doing god-knows-what.

"Leftover stew," He called, pausing for a second and furrowing his brow. "I- it's not actually leftover stew, it's-," He sighed and turned around. 

Jester cupped a hand around her mouth, the other wrapped around Mollymauk's neck now that Beau had moved away, and yelled, 

"We get what you mean, Caduceus!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Please leave requests of what you would like to see in the comments! I have a few ideas, but more requests=more chapters!
> 
> ~ Corvid


End file.
